The Keyblade Mistress
by lonesome
Summary: What happens when a strange new being arrives on Destiny Island? Is she good or bad? Will she awaken, and is she the true on to wield the Keyblade? Yes this is the Keyblade Mistress. Maybe it is destiny she and Sora should meet, but with this destroy Sora


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, or any other character besides Suki (the unconscious girl). I do not own any of the worlds besides Sartaeph. I do however own ALL of the spelling errors and any other errors in this Fan Fic. Oh and that whole story in Suki's locket, yeah I made that up so NO STEAL!

Suki: HAHA! YOU STINK AT SPELLING!

Me: Well, that's why spell-check is invented.

Suki: Well at least I don't need the spell check.

Me: You better shut up or I just might not awaken you from unconsciousness.

Sora: I like this girl! She's tough.

Kairi: Sora! -slap- You're with ME! He's mine, so back off!

Me: Okay okay! -whimpers-

**ALL: NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!**

Sora ran down onto the beach to meet up with Kairi and Riku. Finally there nightmares were over. A year ago they had all wanted to travel to other worlds, there dream had become a reality. Surely you know the story of Kingdom Hearts? Well now they were all back, after defeating the evil Castle Oblivion and the Unkown, Sora freed Riku and the two of them traveled back to Destiny Islands to finally see there home and Kairi again. He had been back for two weeks now and he felt as though he would never want to leave again!

"Race you to the Poupou tree!" a familiar voice rang through Sora's thoughts.

"You're on Riku! And I've gotten a lot stronger than the last time!" Sora retorted.

"Ugh! You boys never change! It feels like it was just yesterday you were fighting over our rafts name … but it's been a whole year," Kairi spoke more to herself then to the boys.

Riku stopped right in his tracks. "A year? It's been a full year? Wow. King Mickey and I didn't really keep track of time trapped in the darkness. It was so hard to stay there." A look of gloom spread across his face.

"It was difficult for me too, I almost forgot you two! Man, I'm just glad to be back!" Sora cried.

Kairi grabbed the two of them in a bear hug and then kissed Sora on the lips. "I missed you," she murmured to him quietly, but then louder said, "Oh I missed you both SO much!"

"Yeah, yeah," Riku teased, "You just missed your boyfriend Sora! Ooh kissy kissy!" He spoke in a playful baby voice and made this disgusting kissing noise.

Kairi turned a deep shade of red and shot back, "Oh Riku shut up! Act 16, not two!"

At first the rumbling could not be heard over Riku and Kairi but then as it ominously got louder they all stopped. Soon lightning was crackling in the sky and the whole island had gone dark, just like the day when the Heartless first appeared.

"Not again!" Sora yelled over the noise.

But this time the sky opened up, a patch of white light formed a circle over a dark shape. The shape was descending towards the ground. It looked like the figure of a human so Sora grabbed his Keyblade off of the sandy beach so he would be ready to fight. But his Keyblade was going haywire.

"Hey! What's going-" he started shouting but the human fell to the floor with a thud.

Cautiously they all stared at the person laying there, waiting for an attack. But then the Keyblade started pulling Sora over to the person. Almost magnetically. Sora shouted but Riku and Kairi couldn't get it to stop. Instead they all held Sora's hands and went with him.

A girl no older than themselves could be seen lying on the ground. She was unconscious; her long raven black hair had fallen over her pale face. The key shaped locket dangling around her neck was glowing and then magically opened. It read:

_It is said that she is strong and it is said that she is brae, but all that is needed of her is to protect the other Keyblade. A weapon herself used to aid the one who is the Keyblade master, but if darkness gets there hands on her then it shall be a disaster. Her heart it is frozen but will only awake, if a Princess of Heart will seal her fate. Sora, Kairi, Riku … protect her and she will protect her. Awaken her now and she shall aid, in the defeat of the darkness and the world she will save._

What could this mean? Wait for the next chapter to find out!


End file.
